


A Promise (承诺)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>如有语法错误十分抱歉，这篇是好几年前写的了。<br/>幼年威震天有一点发音不准。</p><p>译者注：<br/>本文是Kuukkeli的《A Promise》的中文翻译，原文http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215095</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Promise (承诺)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215095) by [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli). 



> 如有语法错误十分抱歉，这篇是好几年前写的了。  
> 幼年威震天有一点发音不准。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文是Kuukkeli的《A Promise》的中文翻译，原文http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215095

“有本事来抓我呀~！”银灰色的幼生体大声说，身后一个比他稍微小一点，但涂装颜色十分鲜亮的幼生体正在追他。“啊，我来啦！”  
他俩欢快的尖叫和笑声在花园里回响，两个傲气的高个子被逗笑了。“你已经决定了？”蓝色涂装的金刚问道，低沉的声音中带着些许忧虑。  
“是，我们今晚就走，”高一点的那个回答，深红色的光学镜一直盯着玩耍中的幼生体们。“真希望你不要走，擎天柱喜欢威震天，你不能再考虑一下么？一想到要让我们的孩子分开，我就心痛。”蓝色金刚说，他预料得到小东西听说最好的朋友就要离开，会有什么样的反应。  
“我一直非常敬重你，通天晓，真的，但这是卡隆议会的决定。不管是你、是我、还是其他什么人，谁也不能撤销协议。我很抱歉，老朋友。”惊破天带着歉意拍拍指挥官的肩膀，走上前去叫他的儿子。  
咯咯笑着的两个好朋友手牵手跑向他们的父亲。  
“该走了，小家伙，”紫色涂装的金刚在微笑，但他的笑容中并无喜悦，想到要击碎威震天与擎天柱的友情，他的心情十分忧郁。  
“啊，非走不可吗？我想和擎天柱在一起，”威震天恳求他。  
“爸爸，威震天要去哪儿？是不是很快我们又能再见面了？”红蓝色的幼生体天真地问道，显然对于他父亲与惊破天大人的对话他毫不知情。但不可否认，擎天柱是个聪明的幼生体——他有预感，从通天晓和惊破天的表情中他看得出即将发生些什么。  
解释比两个父亲预料的要困难得多，他们的友谊在共处的每一刻都变得更深厚，要如何才能狠得下心来毁掉这一切？  
指挥官双手抱住擎天柱。“有一项协议，要求惊破天大人和威震天少主返回卡隆。”他不能对他的儿子撒谎，现在不能，永远都不能。  
“那我们可以跟他们一起去，对吗？”幼生体又高兴起来，看起来还是那么天真。  
听到这个威震天也笑了。“可以吗，爸爸？他们可以去吧？”  
惊破天不安地瞥了一眼通天晓，单膝跪下。“恐怕他们去不了。”  
忧虑在两个幼生体纤弱的火种中蔓延开来。“什——什么？为什么去不了？”银灰色的幼生体叫嚷着，用恳求的眼神看向擎天柱。  
“为什么我们不能去，爸爸？”小一点的那个也问道，他的声音比他的朋友要礼貌温和得多。“那是机密，小指挥官，”惊破天答道，视线未曾离开自己倔强的儿子。  
威震天突然朝擎天柱伸出双手，蓝色金刚放开了他的儿子，眼前一幕真让人火种破碎。  
“擎天柱不能去，我就留下来和他在一起。”急脾气的幼生体大叫，然而协议不可能撤销，他的威胁毫无意义。“长大后我还要和他火种绑定！”  
两位长者十分吃惊，像威震天和擎天柱这个年纪的幼生体已经明白什么是火种绑定，但还是无法相信居然会从一个还不到七岁的幼生体嘴里听到这样的话...  
“别傻了，威震天。快来，我们得赶紧走，”卡隆王抓住孩子的手腕说。“不！我要和擎天柱在一起！”小小的威震天在挣扎，但他的父亲抓住他的力气太大了。  
指挥官身旁的擎天柱只能眼睁睁地看着他们渐渐远去。“真对不起，亲爱的，我无能为力。”高大的父亲抱紧他唯一的孩子，低声解释。  
  
威震天从梦中惊醒，火种在火种舱中剧烈跳动，就好像他刚刚结束星际旅行一样。他坐起来，脸埋在掌心。‘不要再让我做那个梦了...’ 近来他总是做同一个梦——究竟是什么导致这段记忆文件屡次出现在梦里，他完全不知道。  
他拉开床头柜抽屉，找出一样东西。那是一个数据板，他打开来，查看里面的图片，很快他找到了想要的那些。他和擎天柱，还是幼生体，正从图片里看着已成年的他。按下播放图标，房间里一下子充满了喧闹的笑声。  
“嗨，相机在这边。”  
“擎天柱，过来！我们来拍照吧！”涂装鲜亮的幼生体出现在六岁的威震天身边，双臂搂在他肩上。“笑一个～”镜头前的两个小家伙笑得很开心——  
威震天感觉胸口受到重击，很痛，不得不暂停视频。  
“长大后我还要和他火种绑定！”  
幼年时的话语听起来遥不可及，他深吸口气，随手将数据板丢到床上。“看起来我没有办法兑现承诺了，也不知道你还记不记得...”

—END—


End file.
